


Not A Bad Idea

by DrCosimaCormier



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Cartoon 1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: I've never written for woeics before, but I whipped this up in an hour and fifteen minutes. it's probably not good, but I hope y'all enjoy it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Not A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for woeics before, but I whipped this up in an hour and fifteen minutes. it's probably not good, but I hope y'all enjoy it!

Carmen had stolen three items in the past five hours and her worthy adversaries were nowhere in sight. This made her frown. It made her sad. It made her not want to continue her planned caper so she, surprisingly, found herself returning the items to where she had stolen them from.

As Carmen sat at the desk in her office she sighed heavily. “Why didn’t Zack and Ivy come?” Carmen asked herself out loud. Carmen shook her head. There was only one way to find out, she had to break into ACME’s system and figure out what was going on.

Carmen frowned as she heard the conversation that Zack and Ivy were having with the Chief.

“Chief, can’t you put somebody else on Carmen’s case right now?” Ivy asked.

Chief sighed. “I could, but why? You two are the only ones who can keep up with Carmen and her clues.” Chief replied.

Zack shrugged. “We’ve been on Carmen’s tail for a while now and we figured we deserved a break from her heists and VILE.” Zack answered.

“How is Carmen going to feel? You know she returned all of the items that she recently stole, and nobody can figure out why.” Chief replied.

Ivy put her hands on her hips. “How is Carmen going to feel? Oh, I’m sure the master thief will be just fine. She may have returned the stolen items, but I’m sure she’ll just go out and steal something again, Chief. It’s a never-ending cycle with Carmen. She steals things, leaves us clues, we solve the clues, we return the stolen items and then we do the same thing whenever she pulls another heist!” Ivy explained.

“She’s right, Chief, it is a never-ending cycle with Carmen. We aren’t saying that we never want to chase Carmen again, but we need a break.” Zack said.

The Chief sighed again. “I don’t know who I’ll get to replace you two for the time being, but I suppose you can have your break from Carmen, but if her heists start to get too complicated for your replacements then your break is over.” Chief said.

Ivy smiled. “We knew we could count on you, Chief. Besides, I’m sure Carmen will be in great hands with the detectives that you give her…. as long as they don’t successfully capture her.” Ivy replied, her smile faltering a bit, but the Chief had already disappeared.

“Wait, what? There’s a possibility that our replacement detectives could successfully capture Carmen?” Zack asked.

Ivy shrugged. “Maybe. She could get reckless, she could simply hand herself over without trying to escape, etc. and we wouldn’t be the ones to have that accomplishment.” Ivy said, mostly to herself, but still loud enough that it answered her brother’s question.

Zack scratched his head. “What if we made a deal with Carmen?” Zack suggested.

“Make a deal with Carmen? You want us to make a deal with a thief?” Ivy asked. “Are you out of your mind, Zack?!”

Zack shook his head. “No. I just thought about Carmen.” Zack replied.

Ivy crossed her arms. “And what exactly did you think?” Ivy asked.

“Okay. Say we take a break from Carmen’s case, will she think of it as abandonment? Will she think we’ve grown bored of her game of cat and mouse?” Zack asked, curiously. “I don’t know about you, Ive, but I wouldn’t want Carmen to, you know, feel like we’re abandoning her.”

Ivy scoffed. “Zack, really? I doubt Carmen would think of our break as abandonment.” Ivy replied.

“Unless she knows about it, Ivy. We have to tell her.” Zack said.

“I agree with Zack.” The Chief said as he appeared to add in his two cents. “Alright, alright, I’m going again.” The Chief said before leaving the two ACME detectives alone again.

Ivy sighed. “So it’s two against one, huh?” Ivy asked.

Zack nodded his head. “Two against one. So how do you want to go about it?” Zack asked.

“The Chief mentioned something about Carmen returning the stolen items. It’s a bit surprising, but not too surprising considering that she’s returned stolen items willingly before.” Ivy said. She went silent for a minute before snapping her fingers. “Carmen?” Ivy called out.

“Why are you calling out Carmen’s name?” Zack asked.

“Something tells me that she’s been listening in and that she knows about our vacation.” Ivy replied.

Carmen decided to stop listening in on the detectives and the chief after hearing what Ivy said. Ivy was a clever girl and she couldn’t blame them for wanting a break from her. Carmen sighed as she put together to send the detectives, it was the least she could do for them.

After about two hours of putting together her surprise for the two detectives, she pressed a button on her computer that opened a C-5 portal and pushed the gifts through. After a moment Carmen decided that she wanted to hear the reaction that the two detectives had when they received the gift so she broke into ACME’s system to listen in on them again.

“Whoa, and these are from Carmen?” Zack asked as a C-5 portal opened and two gifts came through it.

“Quick, let’s track the C-5 to see where the presents came from. Maybe we can nab Carmen before our break, little bro.” Ivy said.

Zack shook his head. “I think we’ll let her get away this one time. Besides, she sent us presents so you were right about her listening in.” Zack said as he opened the gift with his name on it. “She sent me a harmonica? With a note?”

“Well, what’s it say, Zack?” Ivy asked.

“So, you never can tell what will happen when you learn to play the harmonica. - Robert McCloskey.” Zack said, reading the note to his sister.

Ivy smirked. “Guess you’ll be learning how to play the harmonica, little bro.” Ivy said before opening her gift. “A ukulele? What am I supposed to do with this baby guitar?” Ivy asked with a small groan.

“You’ve got a note too, Ivy. It says, “There’s something about the ukulele that just makes you smile. It makes you let your guard down. It brings out the child in all of us. – Jake Shimabukuro.”, I wonder what she’s trying to tell you.” Zack said with a roll of his eyes.

Ivy snatched the note from him. “I’m assuming she’s telling me to relax and enjoy my much-needed vacation, but Carmen, I will not be bringing your gift with me.” Ivy said.

“Oh, c’mon, Ive, let your guard down, your new gift might make you smile.” Zack replied.

Ivy scoffed. “I doubt it and if you paraphrase my note one more time I’ll use your head as target practice.” Ivy said.

Carmen laughed a bit as she decided to let the detectives enjoy themselves and stopped listening in on them.

At first, Carmen had been hurt that they wanted a break from her, she did feel like they were abandoning her when Zack brought it up and she was more hurt when Ivy invalidated that how Carmen might feel, but she soon realised that maybe their idea wasn't a bad idea. Carmen hadn’t had a break, a vacation, a moment to herself, or however you want to put it in a long time.

“Moe, Lars, Sara, please come to my office.” Carmen said into her intercom. Carmen was going on vacation and she needed those three to spread the word.

Carmen wasn’t exactly sure where she was going to spend her vacation. She honestly didn’t think she’d be able to top her last one. She’d spent it in the Swiss Alps and had a grand time actually getting to enjoy the snow and skiing without authorities or ACME detectives trying to capture her. Carmen shook the memory of the vacation out of her head and smiled a mischievous smile, she knew exactly where she was going to spend her vacation. She was going to spend it at home.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a review and kudos if you want to! and check out my other fics, they're mostly wrestling related!


End file.
